


In Which Zuko Messes with The Force and Kyr’tsad

by The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind



Series: Mandalorian Zuko [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian!Zuko, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind/pseuds/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind
Summary: Zuko settles into life as a Mandalorian. He has things to do and the familiar weight of responsibility will only make him stronger.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Mandalorian Zuko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820452
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	In Which Zuko Messes with The Force and Kyr’tsad

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is brought to you courtesy of my younger brother, who asked me to post another chapter. Additional help came from Coco, my bird, who is being a good bird right now, and not demanding my attention.

Zuko’s head hurt. All this time, he had assumed that the Haat Mando’ade had been fighting across a planet. Like normal people did. But no. They had left Clan Carid territory, and the planet Clan Carid lived on, and were approaching another planet with a Death Watch base.

The implications were staggering.

“Happy birthday 15th birthday,” Baltan Carid said in Basic, coming to stand beside Zuko. “What’s up?”

“That will be the third planet I’ve ever been on,” Zuko answered. “You know that my homeworld is very primitive. We didn’t know about other worlds. We didn’t know it was possible. This is strange for me, even though I’ve been immersed in your culture for almost a year.”

“Come on, Zuko,” Baltan sighed, bumping up against him. They were both wearing Beskar’gam, and their armor clanged slightly as they bounced off each other. “It’s our culture, not my culture. You’re practically a Mando’ad. You speak the language and wear the armor. I can’t see you ever not protecting yourself and your people, and you contribute to my Clan, even though you aren’t technically part of it. You are too young to worry about raising kids, so that part of the Resol’nare doesn’t really matter now. You are fighting for the Mand’alor. I can’t think of anything else that would prevent you from being counted as a Mandalorian – the Mand’alor has all but adopted you. People have started referring to you as ‘ad be Mand’alor’.”

Zuko hesitated, glancing down at his armor, painted black and orange. This was the first time that he had spoken about his homeworld. At first, he hadn’t known how to speak the language. Then, after he did know how to speak Basic, and later Mando’a, he was busy and it had never come up. He glanced at Baltan. Baltan was Zuko’s best friend, and his first true friend. He made a choice.

“The ad be Mand’alor is practically the crown prince,” Zuko said slowly. “And I don’t think one can be the crown prince or equivalent of two peoples at once.”

“What?” Baltan asked, shocked. “Wait, what are you the crown prince of?”

Zuko winced at how loud Baltan was being. A few of the Mandalorians on the bridge had turned to look at him.

“The Fire Nation,” Zuko answered. “They are the most advanced people on my homeworld. Currently – as far as I know – they are in the process of conquering my homeworld. I’ve been gone for nearly a year, so I’m not sure what exactly is going on right now, but this war has been going on for a century already, so it probably hasn’t ended.”

“But the Mand’alor said he found you alone,” Baltan recalled. “Not that I doubt you, but shouldn’t the Fire Nation have protected their crown prince better?”

“I was banished,” Zuko answered softly, a hand going up to brush against his scar. Angerly, he pulled his hand down.

“I sense a story,” Baltan said with a sing-song voice. “Please tell it?”

Zuko sighed and began to speak. He told Baltan of how he had begged his uncle to be allowed into the war council, so that he would be able to learn how to lead and fight a war. He spoke of the old general’s plan to sacrifice new recruits as bait, and how he had spoken against it. He described the horror of facing his own father in the Agni Kai, and how he had fallen to his knees and begged for his father’s forgiveness. He forced himself to speak of how his own father burned the side of his face off, and how he was banished for not fighting his father. When he finished, there was an unnatural silence, that Zuko felt was filled with fury. There was the humming of the ship engines, of course, but the ever-present chatter from the warriors had vanished.  
Zuko turned around.

Literally every single Mandalorian on the ship was standing there, gathered around him, eyes wide and utterly focused on Zuko.

“Did anyone not hear that?” Zuko asked angerly, his face burning at their obvious interest in his story.

“Everyone who’s not on this ship,” a warrior of Clan Kryze offered with a guilty smile.

“Not anymore!” a warrior from Clan Carid exclaimed. She waved a device around with a manic, furious energy. “I just sent the full recording of Ad be Mand’alor’s story to everyone who’s part of the Haat Mando’ade.”

Zuko glared at her, his face bright red.

“That gives me a great idea,” Jango said, striding over to Zuko. He embraced Zuko and continued. “It is clear to me that your birth family is completely unworthy of you, and that you need a better family. Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad.”

Zuko knew what that meant. Jango had just adopted him. Zuko felt torn between his birth father and Jango, who had become like a father figure to him since Jango kidnapped Zuko. Zuko’s mind flashed over all the times Jango had corrected him or had taught him something. He was always kind and fair. Jango would never burn Zuko, would never scar him for life and banish him.

“Buir,” Zuko said quietly, and hugged Jango back.

After hugging him for a while, Jango pulled away.

“Let’s get ready for my son’s birthday battle,” Jango ordered everyone, who were still standing around, watching. They scattered, but Zuko noticed that the warrior from Clan Carid was tapping away on her device again.

**Author's Note:**

> Haat Mando’ade – the True Mandalorians. In this universe, I’m making it apply to more than just the supercommandos.  
> When painted on Mandalorian armor, black is for justice, and orange is for lust for life. Zuko does care greatly for justice, and he would never lay down and die, so the colors fit him. Zuko, however, picked those partly for the Fire Nation. He would have picked red, but he feels like he can’t honor either of his parents, since he had his honor taken away by his father.  
> Also, Jango is taking Zuko to fight in a battle for his birthday, as his birthday present. Because I can totally see Mandalorians doing something like that.


End file.
